


Not as Dumb as You Think

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Prompts [73]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malcolm comes to appreciate Percy, Post Series, Protectiveness, Slash, well slight anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Malcolm went to New Rome for college and is surprised to find Percy in the library all the time.





	Not as Dumb as You Think

PJatO || Malercy || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Not as Dumb as You Think || Malercy || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Not as Dumb as You Think

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Malcolm/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Malcolm

Summary: Prompt: "I'm not as dumb as you think" for nothing in particular, but it screams Malercy.

Malcolm went to New Rome for college and is surprised to find Percy in the library all the time.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Not as Dumb as You Think_

Malcolm closed his eyes and breathed deeply as he entered the library. It was old and beautiful and _so large_ , filled with all the gorgeous books he wanted to read. It had been one of the biggest plus-sides to studying in New Rome – aside from the whole studying in safety because they were demigods. But the library was such a plus. He had fallen in love with it the first time he had accompanied Annabeth to New Rome. His big sister had greatly encouraged him to go here.

"...Percy Jackson", grunted Malcolm surprised and stumbled a little.

Percy Jackson was sitting curled together on one of the couches against the wall-high windows. He had his legs drawn up and was holding a book. The glasses perched on his nose were what really threw Malcolm off though. Blinking slowly, Percy looked up at him. Those sea-green eyes were even more prominent framed by the black, elegant glasses.

"Malcolm. Hi", greeted Percy. "Right. Annie mentioned you'd be going to college here this summer. I hope you're enjoying New Rome so far!"

The thought that Annabeth talked to Percy Jackson about him was a bit disturbing. "It's nice. What are... you doing here? In the library, I mean. I knew you were going to college here."

"I read", grunted Percy with an edge of annoyance. "I'm not as dumb as you think."

"I never said I think you're dumb", grunted Malcolm with a glare.

"It was implied by your surprise that I'm in the library", countered Percy with a deadpan, closing his book. "Like everyone else. I'm studying to become a teacher. So I have to study too, you know."

Malcolm blinked and watched Percy leave the library without another word.

/break\

Over the following weeks, Malcolm continuously ran into Percy at the library. He learned that the glasses were magically enchanted to take care of Percy's demigodly dyslexia and that without that, Percy apparently actually _enjoyed_ reading a lot. So Malcolm gave him some recommendations and they started talking about books, about studies. They even studied together a lot, since Malcolm too was aspiring to become a teacher. English literature and history. Percy however wanted to become a teacher for PE and mythology. Chiron had really influenced him in his time as a student and Percy had a passion for it. He wanted to be a swim-coach, give kids the chance to channel their frustrations into sports. Hearing Percy talk about it so passionately was nice.

"I brought hot chocolate", whispered Percy with a grin, lifting up a thermostat.

Malcolm grunted and shook his head in amusement. Percy was an adorable dork. What had surprised Malcolm the most however was that Percy had some amazing thoughts on the books they talked about. After all, Percy had been taking apart villainous plots for years now, knew how to deal with prophecies – he saw book-plots from a different angle than others. He had really _clever_ approaches to things and he could articulate his opinions really well too.

"I brought doughnuts. But we'll only be eating them after we leave the library", whispered Malcolm with an amused smile, opening the bag to show Percy the blue-glaced doughnuts.

"Blue!", squeaked Percy, earning him a harsh hushing from one of the other patrons.

Grinning sheepishly, Percy ducked his head. Malcolm laughed softly and put the doughnuts away before getting comfortable with Percy in what had become their spot. A week after their first run-in, Malcolm learned why Percy loved this spot in particular. When the sun set over New Rome, this spot gave the perfect view of it and it was absolutely breathtaking. After working through the initial misunderstanding, Malcolm had come to join Percy at that spot. Even when they they didn't study together, they'd just sit next to each other, individually studying in silence.

Malcolm had come to really, _truly_ enjoy Percy's companionship. Just his presence. But also his opinions. He started feeling bad for people making Percy feel _stupid_. He knew names like Seaweed Brain had caught on, meant jokingly maybe, but still.

"You're brilliant", whispered Malcolm gently and leaned in to brush Percy's hair out of his face.

Percy looked up at him in surprise from beneath his lashes. He was absolutely beautiful like that, looking up at Malcolm like that, cheeks dark-red to match the setting sun behind them.

"I... What?", asked Percy startled.

"You're brilliant", repeated the son of Athena. "Just because you never had the _chance_ to shine academically didn't mean you were stupid. And now? Now you're working your ass off. You aced that big test the other day and I'm... I'm really _proud_ of you."

"...Thank you?", whispered Percy surprised, the blush on his cheeks darkening. "I have no idea what I'm supposed to say to that, really. I mean... no one ever said something like that to me?"

"Then they're all fools", stated Malcolm seriously, letting his hand slip to cup Percy's cheek. "You're _brilliant_. And amazing. I never expected to find someone I could spend _hours_ discussing books with without feeling like the biggest nerd ever. With you, it's fun. I enjoy your opinions and your humor and just... you. I enjoy _you_ a lot, Percy."

"...You... enjoy _me_?", echoed Percy doubtfully, eyebrows furrowed. "I don't think I understand what you mean with _that_ , Mal. You enjoy me...?"

"I enjoy spending time with you. I'd... like to spend time with you outside of the library", offered Malcolm patiently and with a smile, maybe an edge nervous.

"Oh. Sure. We can hang out. Dunno why we haven't so far", laughed Percy.

"No. Not. Not hang out", sighed Malcolm. "I meant... like a... _date_."

"...Date? Like, _romantic_ date? You? Wanna date me?", asked Percy stunned. "Okay. Totally did not see that coming. Huh. Uhm... I..."

"It's okay, you don't have to answer right now", assured Malcolm with a faint smile.

"No, no! I... want to date you", offered Percy, cheeks heating up. "I'd really like that, I think. I've been so holed up with school work, I kind of haven't spend time with anyone aside from the others. Haven't really thought about... dating. But... I really like spending time with you too."

"Oh. Okay. Cool", nodded Malcolm before wincing. "Did I really just say 'cool'?"

"Ye—eah", laughed Percy and leaned forward to rest their foreheads against each other. "I _really_ like you, Mal. You super dork. You're cute. Can... we kiss?"

Malcolm grinned as he leaned in to kiss Percy, with the sun setting behind them.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> So by my own time, I am nearly two hours too late for the Monday story. But in all fairness: I forgot it's Monday. *shrugs helplessly*
> 
> Anyway, again, a thing where I got the prompt over at tumblr - come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
